


Me, Myself, And Him

by Snaileer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne Adopts Child(ren), Bruce Wayne is Batman, Crime Lord Red Hood, Drug Use, Gen, Gotham, Gotham must be crap show, Gremlin Damain Wayne, I have Jason’s moral standards gonna be honest, Identity Porn, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Jason Todd, Recreational Drug Use, Tim Needs Sleep, Traffic Light Robin, as he should, i just have so much salt and paranoia, joker dies, new vigilante
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snaileer/pseuds/Snaileer
Summary: One bullet. A matter of minutes. The bats hadn’t even been aware something was happening until it was over.One moment he was alive,The next he wasn’t.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Me, Myself, And Him

There was no warning.

No whispers on the streets, or rumors or sightings of a new player in town.

It was sudden.

No lead up. No building climax.

Whoever it was. They acted quickly. One bullet. A matter of minutes. The bats hadn’t even been aware something was happening until it was over.

One moment he was alive,

The next he wasn’t.

Simple as that.

The Joker was dead.

Okay. Wait. Back up. Not enough information? Alright, fine.

It happened like this.

On some random Tuesday in May, a new guard signed on at the Arkham Asylum. No one questioned it, they had all the right credentials. And if they’d been hired, they must have been vetted(even if Arkham wasn’t known for its background checks).

They quit the next day.

Again, this in of itself was not unusual. Arkham Asylum catered the worst humanity had to give, they had a rotating door of guards and employees.

The only thing odd about the whole situation?

The bugs they planted in one specific cell.

Not that anyone noticed. No, the cameras were turned, the patient at a session and the hall empty of any other guards.

Within minutes, the Joker’s cell was trussed up like a Christmas tree. Audio, visual, the whole nine. Not a single speck of grime went unwatched.

Watched by who? Unknown at this time.

But they watched. Oh, they watched.

Every hour of every day, for weeks.

Nothing but a shadow on the cliff face.

Motion sensors set to go off in the day, but constant vigilance at night.

Five and a half weeks later it was worth it.

Five and a half weeks of listening to plans. To dirty guards.

Five and a half weeks, and the Joker was finally ready to escape again.

And in the grand scheme of things, a single sniper rifle getting loaded is relatively easy to miss when you’re a criminally psychopathic clown breaking out of prison.

That said...

He should’ve paid more attention.

Though he definitely paid attention when the bullet was going through his skull.

**Author's Note:**

> This will(might) have more


End file.
